Beaches
by DarKxKunoichi
Summary: Word Challenge #3. InoSaku friendship from Kakashi's POV.


Title: Beaches  
Rating: T  
Prompt: Beach  
Word Count: 1000  
A/N: LJ word challenge #3. I didn't get to do #2. -_-"

* * *

Women were mysterious creatures.

This was a general fact that Kakashi had accepted since he turned fourteen. He hadn't dwelled on it as much as his other male peers though. This was due to the fact that the Copy Ninja had enough of an understanding of women to get them into bed whenever he needed to, so further exploration of their gender was unnecessary in his mind.

However, when he began dating Sakura, it surprised him that his curiosity peaked considerably regarding the female mind. It was almost as surprising as the fact that he was in a relationship, but Kakashi was always one to try new things; he happily noted that Sakura shared the same quality.

Kakashi was baffled at how Sakura could spend sixty-five minutes in the shower and have absolutely no explanation on what she could possibly be doing when questioned about it. He didn't understand the need for multiple bottles of shampoo and conditioners that had to have a ridiculous amount of "added vitamins and minerals" when they were all labeled _Floral Green._ And there was no way his genius mind could comprehend how Sakura's, Ino's, Hinata's and TenTen's menstrual cycles could magically synch up simply because they spent so much time together.

Another topic of discussion between him and his lover included Sakura's bipolar-ish relationship with Ino. As far as he knew they grew up together and when two people grow up together, they have a clear relationship; it's either they hate each other or they don't. It was clear that Sakura and Ino were rivals in both ninjutsu and romance, although the latter was a moot point now, but Ino did take handfuls of opportunities to playfully flirt with the Copy Ninja when she had the chance. Yes, they were rivals; rivals who went shopping and to the movies. They were rivals who willing shared a circle of friends, a workplace and even dieting secrets.

Sakura often came to his home with tears of frustration welling up in her eyes at how impossible Ino was acting and he always offered a sympathetic ear even though he knew that her state of mind meant there was no possibility of sex that evening. There were other times when the pink-haired kunoichi would rage and rage over her blonde friend's behavior, which lead to somewhat angry sexual encounters between Kakashi and Sakura, something that the Copy Ninja had little to no objections to.

"She's my best friend." Sakura would say whenever Kakashi questioned the kunoichi's somewhat troubled relationship, as if those words suddenly explained everything.

While Kakashi didn't have a "best friend" per se, he felt that he and Asuma were pretty close and he never once had gotten into a fist fight with him or given him the silent treatment for weeks at a time. Even though he had been at odds with Obito, the Uchiha had been his best friend near the end when they were kicking ass together, not when they were trying to kick each other's asses. The Copy Ninja was sure there was a silver hair on his head for every time he and Asuma had to pull Sakura and Ino away to their separate corners. And other than being mildly arousing to watch, it was completely pointless since the two kunoichi always found more opportunities to beat on each other.

But in the end Kakashi supposed that it was an overall solid relationship. The pair worked well together on missions and Sakura was full of girl talk and by all the Hokage forbid she come to him about it. It had happened once and Kakashi resorted to using a Sharingan fortified genjutsu on her to avoid any broken bones for dozing off. It was one of the many times he had been thankful for Yamanaka Ino. He was also sure that their frequent gossip sessions and "discussions" were major forms of stress relief that Kakashi just couldn't offer, especially when he was sure that he was the topic for discussion from time to time.

The Copy Ninja remembered very clearly the way Ino had flirtingly greeted him for weeks after the first time he and Sakura had sex. He supposed that was the best indications that his girlfriend hadn't been faking at all and his pride and ego swelled immensely even though he always received positive reviews as a lover, it was always invigorating to be praised in such a way. Kakashi had hoped that Sakura had divulged his size to her best friend, not that he wanted it to get around or anything, but Sakura had made a big deal about it, so it would be good indication that she had been thoroughly impressed. Kakashi grinned nostalgically when he remembered how many times he had taken the pink-haired medic during that period of time.

Chick flicks were very popular with Sakura and while Kakashi could stomach one every once in a while, it just wasn't enough for Sakura. She had to see every one that was released and when he claimed to be helping Pakkun deliver his mate's twenty-ninth litter or assisting Asuma in putting together a furniture set for Kurenai that was so complicated that at least two jounin, with at least one Sharingan, were needed to assemble it, Ino would be more than willing to watch it with her. They would frequently come home in happy tears, gushing over the romantic story line and vigilantly rating the hotness of each male character. And this would be the time the Copy Ninja would be patiently waiting in Sakura's bedroom, ready to drive thoughts of all other men out of her mind.

The silver-haired jounin remembered all of these things very well, but he just couldn't stop himself from asking her about her friendship with the blonde today.

"Sensei, I told you already." Sakura sighed and waved Ino over to them. "We're best friends."

"That's right Kakashi-sensei." Ino threw a friendly arm around Sakura's shoulder and laughingly winked. "We're beaches."

* * *

If you didn't understand the ending, search the term "beaches" on UrbanDictionary.


End file.
